Them
by ShanniC
Summary: Todd thinks about the false reality he has encountered with members of the X-Men. TODDAGE!!


Author'

Author's Notes: This is a Todd fic! Todd ONLY! Anyway, it's mah first.. Be gentle!!

_**Them**_

_Don't listen to what they say,  
Make up your mind, walk away,  
Oh don't even give them the time of day,  
They put you wrong, turn away.__  
_

__

Todd Tolensky was exhausted. He was also angry. Normally when hegot angry, he liked to cool off. Taking a shower would clean him up from his ordeal, and help his muscles relax. His muscles weew all tense. He wished he had some Icy Hot. Those jerks! Then gain he was pretty foolish to trust goggle boy. He was a rather calm person most of the time. That was before they showed up. If it weren't for those X-Geeks he wouldn't have to even think about his current situation. Twitching the showerhead on, he washed his cares away.

Scott Summers would pay dfor what he did! What the hell was wrong with him? How could he invite him, and then have the weather weirdo start attacking him? Here, he actually the guy would be different, but he wasn't different at all, more like face. It was a farce to begin with. _Yea, but you fell for it!_ Some invatation! He ought to slime the guy's car.

Feeling clean, (at least enough for a toad) Todd got out. Wrapping his blonde hair into the towel, he pulled on the robe, and walked out of the bathroom. It was eerily quiet. No noise, no anyone. Smiling he went to his room, and changed. 

_So why'd they all just walk away,  
There was something wrong,  
But you don't want to say._

He couldn't help thinking about what he would have said if they'd won ghim over. He knew he wasn't the X-Men type, but it's always nice when someone sees potential in you. The only way he could ever fit into that stauts quo would beto totally transform himself,a nd he wasn't doing that for anyone. No way, no how. He was pretty sure that they would all just leave him alone. He was used to being alone. It was an old feeling. Not necessarily a wecome one, but still home was where the heart was. He wasn't always afraid to speak up when he knew something wasn't right. Somehow, he knew if they asked he wouldn;t know what to say. Instinct would tell him to say kiss offf, but then again there were priviliges to living with a bunch of guys.

He glanced around his room, fully dressed. Looking at the messy, unkempt bedroom. Bubblegum, and comic books lay splattered everywhere. It wasn't neat, but it would have to do for bnow. He hopped down the steps. There were the remains of a half eaten taco. He knew it wasn;t Fred's. Fred never met a calorie he didn't like. Must be Pietro. Lance didn't eat taco's. Shifting his gaze to the cd player. All alone.. He could play some of his own music. 

Inside the cse was a rap Cd, etched on the back was a very sketchy, very crude drawing. It had to belong to Lance, opening the non descript front, he saw the new Tupac album. Placing it back in, carefully avoiding the telltale back. He didn;t want to get slimy finger prints all over it. That would have been disastrous._  
  
_

One thing could be said about them for sure. They had excellent taste. Music was a big part of their lives at the house. It helped them to calm down, and remain peaceful. Hip Hop, rap, and punk had a major influence in their house. He derived the majority of his attuned lingo to it. Getting bored, he went back into the kitchen. Checking the fridge for available eats, he saw nothing. Frowning, he sat in the chair. He spotted a round, shiny object. He picked it up. BNothing more than a opocket mirror. Who the hell carried a pocket mirror in this house? Rolling his eyes to the sky. He sighed. Pietro.

_Oh that attitude,  
They all got that attitude.  
  
_

He went back upstairs to his bedroom, not much excitement anyway. Laying down agains, he smiled. Thinking about his family of friends. They were a close knit quartet. They were all each other hjad, and that was more than enough. Who needs the X-Men when you've got the Brotherhood? He closed his eyes, his mind thinking of the "invitation" agaain. They truly were a bunch of hypocrites. Something was wrong with all of them. They all were crazy. Isolationists freaks. 

_Something they say,  
Make up your mind, walk away,  
Oh oh never happen again,  
They've all gone wrong, gone insane.  
  
_

Closing his eyes, he bagan to dream of his past encounter. Dreaming of a worls where he and his froiends were not cajooled, pushed, bothered, or pestered into joining up with them. It realkly wasn't the kids that he didn't understand. They had their reasoons. They also had their orders. Even the Wolf guy, and the weather chick were brainwashed. It was the Professor whose dreams of a world at peace with mutantkind, that plagued his mind. How were they ever to achieve those dreams, when there was no consensus with mutants themselves? The two groups couldn't even get along, so how could they persuade man? It was not possible! 

Should he and his friends shouldn't even follow Mystique, and Magneto? Were they not doing the exact same thing? They just happened to be more active with their plans. Maybe that's why he listened to someone else. Himself. Maybe he could show his friends to do the same. Maybe he should suggest it to the X-Men? He'd probably get thrown out of the house. He couldn't just sit there though. That would be wrong. Shaking his head, trying to to fall asleep, Todd, frowned. There was nothing he could do or say to change the will of others. 

_That's why they all just walked away,  
There was nothing wrong,  
Didn't want to say.  
Oh that's why they listened to somebody else,  
I did nothing wrong,  
Nothing I could say.  
_


End file.
